bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Birthday Dad
Birthday Dad is a TV show created by and starring Mr. Peanutbutter. It was originally supposed to be a film. Production & Development History Birthday Dad is a TV Show that originally started off as a film. Mr. Peanutbutter came up with the idea for it after seeing a greeting card with the same caption in a bookstore. Season 5 In ''Ancient History'', Mr. Peanutbutter visits Princess Carolyn to VIM and tells her that since season one of Philbert has wrapped, he wants to option a greeting card, which says, "Happy Birthday Dad" with a father dog and his kids for a movie, Birthday Dad. Princess Carolyn is understandably confused but says that she'll look into getting the film rights. However, she realizes that she's going to have to talk to Ralph again. Princess Carolyn goes to dinner with Ralph. She apologizes for asking to meet him on short notice, as she assumes he would probably spend Friday's with his new girlfriend, but Ralph reveals he's single. Princess Carolyn says she's single too because she's been busy with her show, Philbert, which she points out was named after the baby they wanted but she miscarried last year. Ralph still voices praise for this. As Princess Carolyn tells him Mr. Peanutbutter's idea with the greeting card, but she gets a call from Tracy saying a woman at the hospital doesn't want her baby—and that if Princess Carolyn can make it to the hospital in half an hour, she can adopt the baby. Princess Carolyn starts to panic, but Ralph calms her down and tells her he'll drive her and take the car seat with them. Season 6 In ''A Horse Walks into a Rehab'', ''Mr. Peanutbutter then tells Princess Carolyn, that the filming for Birthday Dad is going well. However, his model helicopter crashed into the water tower, on the set of former VJ Downtown Julie Brown's new puppet show. He says the flooding ruined Julie Brown's new vintage dress she just bought and ruined the big finale of the show where her puppet plays Beethoven's fifth on the bongos. Princess Carolyn tells him she'll be right down, to help. In [[The New Client|''The New Client]], Mr. Peanutbutter is watching footage from his new film Birthday Dad, with director Flea Daniels and Princess Carolyn. Mr. Peanutbutter says he feels as though his face does not reflect the honest, trustworthy face of a birthday dad. He says instead it looks like the face of a guy who cheated on his ex-wife with his girlfriend a couple of times. Instead of telling his girlfriend the truth, he asked her to marry him, and now they are engaged and his girlfriend still has no idea. Princess Carolyn, who was asleep for most of this, asks if the character Birthday Dad cheated on his girlfriend. Mr. Peanutbutter says he didn't but his face looks like someone who cheated and they have to re-edit the scene. Flea Daniels tells him they are not doing that. He goes on to say, Mr. Peanutbutter has been dragging it out too long, with his ridiculous demands. Flea Daniels then states, he needs to leave to prep for his next film project, which is The Diary of Anne Frankenstein. Daniels then says Birthday Dad is over. Mr. Peanutbutter says he is over the moon about continuing to work on Birthday Dad. Flea again says he is over it and harshly tells Mr. Peanutbutter to go home. He asks if Princess Carolyn wants to hang out some more and come up with more movie ideas based on greeting cards. He lists several potential ones. She tells him she needs to get home to her baby. He says perhaps "congratulations on your new baby" may be a good one. Princess Carolyn hesitantly says that sounds fun. as a TV series''|link=https://bojackhorseman.fandom.com/wiki/File:The_New_Client.jpg]] During Amanda Hannity's "Women Who Do It All" photoshoot, one of the attendees claims "Birthday Day" sounds overly masculine. Princess Carolyn lies and asserts the film gave equal screentime to both its male and female characters. She then orders one of the editors to recut the film to make this statement true, telling her: "Less man, more Leslie Mann. Cut out what you need to. If it makes sense, that's a bonus." This resulted in an incomprehensible finished product: all the events were presented out of order, important exposition (including the cause of Birthday Dad's death) was left on the cutting room floor, and the film was forty-one minutes long and it concluded in the middle of a sentence. Flea Daniels excoriated Princess Carolyn for her re-edit and refused to continue working on the project, saying he had moved on to T''he Diary of Anne Frankenstein''. Todd meets with Pinky Penguin. Pinky tells Todd his company took a big swing with Dick Wolf's Milwaukee show. He says it turns out audiences don't want to watch a whole night of Milwaukee, so now they have some slots to fill. Pinky then asks if Untitled Princess Carolyn Project can live for several seasons. Todd does not understand how those things are related, but he hopes so. Todd then has Princess Carolyn drop off the baby at Pinky's office. He is surprised to learn it's a baby. Pinky tells Todd they need a show because they can't air a baby. He says they already designed the posters and promotional materials. Todd tells Princess Carolyn on the phone that Pinky canceled the baby, but the network needs a show. This gives Princess Carolyn the idea to pitch Birthday Dad ''as a TV show to Pinky. She tells him the pilot was directed by Flea Daniels, and the show would be run by Karen Kitada. Pinky says the network will take anything. In [[A Little Uneven, Is All|''A Little Uneven, Is All]], Mr. Peanutbutter is filming an episode of Birthday Dad, with his costar Melodie and things are going well. As soon as the scene is cut, Mr. Peanutbutter tries to complement Melodie on her acting but she walks away in disgust. Audrey then approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and asks if he wants some tea. Mr. Peanutbutter says that he does, and Audrey splashes it on his face instead, and Mr. Peanutbutter tells Donna that he needs a new scarf. Princess Carolyn approaches Mr. Peanutbutter, and asks if it's just her it, or does it seem that the cast and crew has really turned on him. Mr. Peanutbutter casually tells Princess Carolyn, that the cast and crew hate him, since word got out that he cheated on his fiancé. He goes on to say that the people who dislike him the most are young women, much to Princess Carolyn‘s dismay who says that young women are part of their eight main target demographics for Birthday Dad and she tells him that they need to “''juice his Q''." Mr. Peanutbutter says, that the only thing he’s interested in, is making things even between him and Pickles. Mr. Peanutbutter looks through a script while on the set of Birthday Dad, Princess Carolyn approaches him and shows him a meme she made about Mr. Peanutbutter entitled “S''ad Dog" and the different variants of it. Mr. Peanutbutter says that he’s not sad, he’s happy and everybody knows that. She insists people will love it, and that love will transfer over to Mr. Peanutbutter. Sometime later that same day, Mr. Peanutbutter is filming a scene of ''Birthday Dad, with his costar Melodie. When the scene is cut, Mr. Peanutbutter again tries to complement Melodie but she tells him to “''drop dead''." Princess Carolyn approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and she is confused when she spots Joey Pogo driving through the set. As he approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and Princess Carolyn, Princess Carolyn pushes Mr. Peanutbutter in front of Joey’s car, and Mr. Peanutbutter is left slightly puzzled when he doesn’t get hit by Joey’s slow-moving car. When Joey yells at Mr. Peanutbutter to get out of the way, Princess Carolyn claims to have watched Mr. Peanutbutter jump in front of the car, saying that Mr. Peanutbutter yelled, “''I’m a sad dog''” before doing it. She goes on to say that she believes that Mr. Peanutbutter is a really sad dog just like the meme. Joey tells him life is precious, and that's something he learned in rehab. Soon, the hatred that the cast and crew held for Mr. Peanutbutter quickly turns into pity. When a paparazzo tries to ask Mr. Peanutbutter why he tried to kill himself, Princess Carolyn answers that Mr. Peanutbutter is a sad dog. When Mr. Peanutbutter is commended for destigmatizing mental illness, he comments that it all worked out “''depressingly''." Cast/Crew Trivia Category:Media Category:TV Shows